Membrane roof systems are commonly used in low-slope roofs. A membrane roof typically comprises a rubber or plastic (e.g., made of PVC) sheet that provides a moisture and vapor barrier. Membrane roofs are relatively inexpensive to install and consequently the use of membrane roof systems has been expanding in recent years.
One problem with membrane roofs is that they are susceptible to damage from high winds. High winds create a reduced air pressure on the top surface of the membrane, which cause it to lift from the building. A membrane roof lifted from the subroof can be torn from the building or damaged in other ways.
Hence, one of the challenges of designing membrane roof systems is providing an attachment method strong enough to prevent uplift of the membrane during high wind conditions. Conventional methods for attachment include mechanical fasteners, adhesive layers or ballast. These methods have a tendency to increase heat transmission through the roof, which increases heating and cooling costs. Also, these methods are not completely reliable in very high winds.
Alternative methods for fastening membrane roofs include a turbine vent system (made by Burke Industries) and a passive vent (made by the 2001 Company). These vent systems provide reduced air pressure under the membrane to hold it in place. However, both these solutions require air-tight deck assemblies for efficient operation and have a relatively high manufacturing cost.
It would be an advance in the art of membrane roof systems to provide a roof that resists uplift in very high wind conditions. It would be particularly beneficial for the roof to be inexpensive, simple to install, and compatible with already installed membrane roofs.